


Clamor mutus

by papugaka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mini, POV First Person, POV Male Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: "Он полюбит тебя. Только тебя. И ты для него будешь весь чертов мир"(с) Мариам Петросян, "Дом, в котором…"
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 3





	Clamor mutus

**Author's Note:**

> Clamor mutus (лат.) - немой крик.
> 
> Помесь времён и авторской речи-речи персонажа намеренные. Отсутствие оформления речи персонажа также намеренное. Длинные предложения - из той же оперы. Осторожно, еретический эмоциональный авторский выброс.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Ki$Hk@ mad anime-man.

Майку на Яте хоть выжимай. Небрежно и досадливо он оттягивает ворот, жарко, тошнит от духоты, от поднимающегося над плитой пара, от запаха карри. Завиток волос у основания его шеи прилип к коже – прижаться бы губами, впитать всего с этой капелькой влаги…  
Сидит. Впивается взглядом в выступающие под мокрой майкой лопатки. Чужих взглядов Ята никогда не чувствует, что всегда было Фушими на руку. Так легче и тяжелее одновременно. Легче молчать, тяжелее сказать.  
Он хотел бы кричать о своих чувствах, вопить прямо в раскалённое прозрачное небо, чтобы крик, срываясь с покрытых липкой плёнкой губ, содрав частички кожи, вспоров до крови язык, летел вверх, сквозь облака и в космос, к неведомому и несуществующему богу. Чтобы хоть кто-то узнал, услышал и понял, чтобы не приходилось держать в себе этот вопль, который бьётся в клети рёбер, словно гигантская, вымазанная в крови птица, разбившая клюв, знающая только вкус собственной крови, комками скопившейся в глотке. Крылья сломаны, перья слиплись, а через его горло то и дело вылетают остатки почерневшего пуха. Иногда Фушими не может больше сдерживаться и поздними вечерами бесшумно кричит в темноту своей комнаты, сипло и больно выдавливая из пересохшего горла слова, которые никогда не скажет вслух. Никому. Никогда.  
О том, как любит. Как преклоняется. Как подполз бы, униженно пресмыкаясь. Как хотел бы целовать руки, как молил бы о разрешении касаться своими мокрыми от родовых кровавых мук губами загоревшие под солнцем пальцы. Обыкновенные руки, содранные костяшки, солоноватые на вкус корочки ссадин, неровно подстриженные ногти, царапают…  
О том, как обожает. Неистово, бессознательно, уже не отделяя своей болезненной привязанности от образа жизни. Как хотел бы размазать свою кровь по рыжим волосам, по кромке у самого затылка, где проступает его естественный цвет. Мисаки, счастье моё и боль моя.  
Хоть в чём-то ты не отказал мне – не отказал в невысказанной просьбе смотреть на тебя, любоваться тобой, давиться словами любви (тихо, даже не шёпотом).  
Спустя минут двадцать они выбираются из этого адского пекла на внутренний дворик бара, и Ята дышит устало, расслабленно, как после пробежки или после…  
Если бы он мог, то взял бы его прямо здесь, в безжалостной лихорадке прижав к облупленной стене. Смотрел бы в сжавшиеся до булавочной головки зрачки, плавающие в янтарной радужке. Вжимался бы в угловатое нескладное тело в безуспешной попытке стать единым целым хотя бы на короткое мгновение.  
Но я слишком труслив даже для того, чтобы сказать пару простых слов. Я боюсь, Мисаки, я хочу кричать от ужаса, когда понимаю, что эти несчастные короткие слова могут разрушить всё, что есть между нами. Ты будешь смотреть на меня с подозрением при любом неосторожном моём движении. Ты будешь вечно насторожен. Ты никогда больше не прикоснёшься ко мне из опасения, что я восприму твоё касание как-то не так. Я пытаюсь выбрать между мгновением разрушения последней стены между нами и годами тепла, что были и будут у нас, что могут быть у нас, и не могу выбрать.  
Крохотная надежда внутри теплится, светится, как болотный огонёк в непролазных топях светит неудачливому путнику. Протянешь руку и пойдёшь к нему или останешься на месте? Если пойдёшь, то куда огонёк выведет тебя – в голодную пасть ледяной трясины или на сухую зелёную кочку? Фушими раскрывает, широко раскрывает свои воспалённые глаза, больным взглядом жаждущей ласки собаки следит за малейшим вниманием, которое оказывает ему Ята. Это почти паранойя, но он наслаждается своей паранойей, бездумно отдаваясь несбыточным надеждам, стоит взгляду Яты в его сторону потеплеть чуть больше, чем обычно; он ненавидит свою паранойю, когда тепло любимого, самого родного и сладкого взгляда обращается не на него. Ревность, ненавистная и бешеная, рвёт ему внутренности, когтями полосует сердце, выкручивает трахею слезами ненависти к чему-то. Не к Яте и не к неожиданному объекту его внимания. Ревность просто есть, она словно неприручаемый зверь, которую можно задобрить на краткое время, чтобы потом снова почувствовать смрад её оскаленной пасти. Ревность таскает его по мокрой от пота постели, сбивает одеяла, разбивает стёкла очков, чтобы он видел меньше, чтобы он не видел всех этих убивающих его сознание мелочей. А сознание, несчастное, уставшее до смерти сознание, радостно и жадно цепляется: за светлую проказливую улыбку, за протянутую в его сторону руку, за прикосновение к плечу, за преступно редкие объятия.  
О, за каждую, даже самомалейшую возможность объятий Фушими готов удавиться собственными нервами, связав их в верёвку. Чёртовы мгновения максимальной для них близости, живое и подвижное тепло под руками, мазок влажного дыхания у основания шеи. Два замкнутых круга из рук, сцепленные в замке – близко, так невозможно близко, так сладостно близко… Он млеет от ударяющего в голову счастья, от ощущения острых мальчишеских лопаток под холодными вспотевшими ладонями, запаха, господи, этого ни на что не похожего запаха любимого человека. Распирает так, что он уже почти готов сказать. Разжать объятия, на колени опуститься, прижаться щекой к ободранным коленкам, – сколько раз ты падал со своего проклятого скейта, прежде чем научиться так лихо на нём разъезжать – вымолить прощение за то, что любит, что жить не может без этого ощущения горячей кожи под щекой, без шершавости ссадин… Что сделал бы всё ради него, что готов быть кем угодно, лишь бы Мисаки, его Мисаки, его счастье и его боль, не отворачивался от него. Что до дрожи в коленях боится увидеть ненависть в этих глазах, но пусть, пусть ненависть, но чтобы не равнодушие, только не оно, пожалуйста! Он принёс бы себя в жертву, если бы не был уверен, что её не примут.  
Ты всего лишь друг, Сару, бедный, милый, задыхающийся от невыносимой жары Сару. Ята – весь твой мир, сжавшийся до жилистого нескладного мальчишки, звучащий в одном наушнике-пуговке; до вкуса кока-колы и бутылочного горлышка, влажного уже от чужой слюны, которую ты нарочно не вытираешь, до звука смски и трёх значков хираганы на экране телефона, до трёх тягучих слогов имени. Это всё, что у тебя есть, так удивительно мало, но так страшно много для тебя и твоего персонального безумия. Ты для Яты – только частичка его мира, его души нараспашку, готовой поделиться со всеми, кто захочет взять. И ты хочешь взять, но тебя устроит только вся его душа. Полностью, без остатка, чтобы не осталось ни крошки для других. Желание эгоистичное и жадное, но когда ты в отчаянии, то перестаёшь об этом думать.  
Ты всего лишь друг, хотя друзьям не положено просыпаться посреди ночи с глухим, задушенным стоном - продолжением того, который звучал во сне, срывался с чужих, знакомо-далёких губ. После пробуждения к сетчатке глаз намертво прикипает остаточный образ, который невозможно описать в двух словах. Там всегда сумеречно-темно, там ятаган луны расчерчивает кипельными ранами бритвенно-острую скулу, палочку правой ключицы, скользит по кочкам позвонков – он знает эти кочки вдоль и поперёк, может с закрытыми глазами сказать, какое по счёту углубление между ними на пару миллиметров глубже остальных. Мисаки всегда сворачивается в клубочек, ерепенящийся углами плеч, блестит на него помутневшими камушками янтаря. Сладостный, покорный воле Фушими сон разворачивает Мисаки ему навстречу, ровно и крепко укладывает чуть сутулые плечи в мякоть подушки, вскидывает руки, – на левой едва заметный рубец от слишком плотно сидящих наручных часов. Мгновения близости болезненно ярки, словно вплавляются в самую его суть, выходят за границу сна-яви, сворачиваются колечками ДНК. В его холодной комнате удушливо-жарко, жар красным пламенем скользит по телу Мисаки, кусает Фушими за пальцы, вживляется сочащимися трещинами в кожу, разгрызает плоть и стачивает до крошащегося угля кости. Ему хочется кричать от восторга, рассыпаться обгоревшей пылью, если по-другому нельзя – ради мгновения, когда Мисаки принадлежит ему, полностью, без остатка, только ему-ему-ему-ЕМУ! Мгновения, когда он проводит языком по жёсткой, нецелованной линии губ, глотая чужой стон, ощущая, как он звучит в его собственных ушах. Дрожь вскинутых над головой рук, мелкая-мелкая, как в лихорадке, скользко и сложно держать; смотрит, таращится, дрожит плавленое золото радужки, тонет в иссиня-белом белке; частые, сорванные вдохи-выдохи, не успевающий облизывать пересохшие губы язык.  
Иногда сон безжалостно прерывается на этом моменте, растапливая жар чужого тела в руках до лавовых капель, и теперь уже очередь Фушими сворачиваться на кровати в клубок, дыша влажностью подушки и протягивая куда-то в темноту обожжённые до костей руки, смеясь содранным горлом. Без очков в сумраке он видит только очертания собственных ладоней, узких и белых, как пещерные пауки, с тощими лапками-пальцами. Где-то на периферии сознания он ощущает иллюзорный запах подпаленной простыни. И отвратительно-безвкусное ощущение пустоты в объятиях.  
Но чаще сновидение крепко держит его – их – в своих цепких коготках, и Фушими с истерическим восторгом ныряет в этот дымящийся кипяток, прижимаясь губами к раскалённому животу, беспорядочно гладя выступающие подвздошные кости. Трётся щекой о колено, видит совсем близко начинающий зеленеть синяк, сильно и жёстко целует его – и непослушное тело всё передёргивает, как прошитое током. Мисаки дышит шумно, со всхлипами, давится короткими вскриками, похожими на чьё-то давно забытое имя. Два протяжных слога сокращённого имени, и Фушими с благодарностью цепляется за них: ему нужно, необходимо, кошмарно нужно, чтобы сейчас, наедине, в капсуле его собственного сна, переходящего в бред, Мисаки звал только его. Тогда можно вздрогнуть, поведя плечами, отгоняя наступающий холод, задавить его единственно верным способом – снова прижаться к источнику тепла, единственному источнику тепла, который волен нежно и осторожно согреть его, который волен сжечь его дотла, так, что не останется ни крови, ни костей, ни пепла, ничего, что раньше носило его имя, то самое, которое сейчас выскуливает на пределе слышимости Мисаки.  
Постарайся и произнеси его ещё раз, Мисаки, мой Мисаки, счастье моё и боль моя. Пускай утром тебя не станет, но я буду помнить, что когда-то ты нуждался лишь во мне. Я буду исступлённо искать тебя в одном негоднике, вспоминая, как ты хватался за мои плечи, царапался и кусался, с яростью кошки раздирая мне спину на лоскуты; я буду ощущать отголосок ночной боли в разодранной до мяса татуировке, расчёсывая её со сладострастным наслаждением.  
Я буду держать тебя в объятиях чуть больше, на пару микросекунд дольше положенного, чтобы вдохнуть ещё раз твой запах, которым я захлёбывался ночью, которым пропиталась моя суть, надёжно, глубоко пропиталась, невозможно вытравить, как нельзя свести клеймо с преступного плеча.  
Нас будет разделять ненавистный двойной слой одежды, и я буду вспоминать момент, когда между нами исчезли все барьеры, момент, которого не было, который вырос в моём сознании до размеров маниакальной идеи. Момент, когда, трепыхаясь, ты поддался моим настойчивым ласкам и позволил мне всё, доверяясь окончательно и бесповоротно, отдавая мне всего себя, до самых глубин твоей тёплой, на самом деле такой ранимой души.  
Я снова буду выпускать тебя из кольца своих рук, ощущая себя пронзительно пустым без подвижного огонька на болезненно-бледных ладонях.  
Я снова буду смотреть, как ты что-то с увлечением рассказываешь нашим (твоим) новым друзьям. Смотреть с режущим желанием догнать и снова прижать к себе, кричать в твоё недоумевающее лицо что-же-ты-делаешь-со-мной-прекрати-хватит-перестань-умоляю-сжалься!!!  
Я буду идти вслед за тобой, пока несут ноги; откажут – поползу, сбивая колени; сотру их до бедёр – вцеплюсь руками в твою тень. Ты непременно возненавидишь меня, скорее рано, чем поздно, и я буду подло упиваться твоей ненавистью, твоей близостью, чёрт возьми, что же ты со мной делаешь, глупый, слепой, жестокий, прекрасный… Я буду жадно красть твоё внимание, хотя мечтал бы украсть разом у бога и дьявола твою душу.  
Когда мне останется только касаться губами пыли твоих шагов, я раздеру свой молчащий, немой рот, в крови и слюне извлекая наружу то, о чём молчал; когда (если) я протяну тебе это в стёртых руках, тогда (возможно) кисея слепоты упадёт с твоих глаз, и ты прозреешь. Посмотри на меня своим обновлённым взглядом, счастье моё, посмотри и скажи мне…  
Что ты видишь?..


End file.
